


A Quiet Evening

by Chimney_on_the_roof



Series: His Silver Lining [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Trans Alexander Hamilton (not actually mentioned in this fic), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney_on_the_roof/pseuds/Chimney_on_the_roof
Summary: “You’re so talented,” Alex said, his voice coming out higher than intended.A corner of John’s mouth turned up into half a smile, but he didn’t look up from his fingers on the neck of the guitar.“Thanks,” John whispered, before playing the chord and smiling wider at Alex.Alex smiled back, and he and John looked each other in the eye for longer than casual eye contact usually lasted.A.k.a. pure fluff (with maybe a hint of angst? just barely) :)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: His Silver Lining [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872574
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	A Quiet Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to dodie’s music and honestly, _why haven’t I listened to her music before??_ I love it so much
> 
> Anyway, I don't think it's necessary to have read the other parts of this series to understand this fic because it's not really related to the storyline (I'd appreciate it if you read the other parts too tho :) )

“What does this flower mean?” Alex asked, showing John the orange flower he’d drawn in his notebook. John looked up from his phone where he was studying the chords of a song.

“Uh, I don’t know. What kind of flower is it?”

Alex studied his drawing. “No idea, can’t you tell?”

John chuckled. “Here, let me see,” he said, taking the notebook from Alex and setting his guitar aside. Alex took to a sitting position on John’s bed, crossing his legs.

John took a moment to study the drawing, and Alex waited with anticipation. He’d be surprised if his simple drawing of a flower really resembled a real flower, or even had a meaning.

“I think it means you love me very much,” John said with a teasing smile.

Alex snorted. “Fair enough.”

John chuckled and handed Alex his notebook back. Alex took it and lay back on the bed, lifting the notebook above his head in front of his eyes. It wasn’t the most ideal position for drawing, but Alex liked the challenge. He grabbed a random pencil, blue, and stared at the paper for a moment before drawing a cloud.

The sound of a chord being played on the guitar made a smile appear on his face. He looked over at John who was concentrated on getting the next chord right, and his heart jumped.

“You’re so talented,” Alex said, his voice coming out higher than intended.

A corner of John’s mouth turned up into half a smile, but he didn’t look up from his fingers on the neck of the guitar.

“Thanks,” John whispered, before playing the next chord and smiling wider at Alex.

Alex smiled back, and he and John looked each other in the eye for longer than casual eye contact usually lasted.

“Wow,” John whispered.

“What?” Alex said, his voice once again not obeying to his wishes, as it came out louder than he’d hoped.

“I really love you.”

Alex felt his face heat up and his heart started beating faster. He was unable to stop smiling now. “I really love you too,” he said. If it wasn’t for their positions so -relatively- far apart from each other and a guitar between them, Alex would’ve immediately kissed John. They stared at each other with lovestruck smiles on their faces.

“Oh my god,” John said, and he dissolved into giggles.

“What?” Alex asked, starting to giggle too. He put the notebook down on the pillow next to his head.

John set his guitar aside and kneeled next to the bed on the floor. Before Alex knew it, John’s hands were cupping his face and John’s lips were on his.

When they broke apart, Alex became suddenly aware of the pencil he was clutching in a death grip, so he put it somewhere without really paying attention to where. His other hand went up to John’s curls and he carded his fingers through them. John leaned into it and rested his head in the crook of Alex’s neck.

“I’m sorry to make this sad, but…” Alex searched for words, feeling John lift his head a little to be able to look at him.

“I love how easy it is to tell you that I love you.”

“That’s not sad,” John said softly.

Alex shook his head. “Remember what I told you about Maria?” John nodded against his shoulder.

“She told me she loved me all the time. Saying it back wasn’t… easy. Or natural. There was always some sort of edge to it. I tried to mean it, maybe I even started believing it, but… It never felt as easy as this. I can just tell you I love you without having to expect some… I don’t know…” Alex trailed off, at a loss for words again.

“It feels normal, like saying you’re going to the store, but with a lot of love,” John finished for him.

Alex finally looked at John, and saw that he understood what it felt like.

“Hmm, maybe,” he said, trying to think of a better metaphor. “Let me rephrase it. With Maria, it felt like I owed her something. Our relationship was more of… Like, constantly giving and taking, and trying to meet each other’s expectations.” John hummed that he understood.

“But with you,” Alex continued, “I feel like you truly know me. You _know_ my expectations, we don’t have to give each other affirmations that we love each other because we _know_. Saying it is just a nice little extra confirmation.” He looked down at John again and pressed a kiss to his forehead. When he met John’s eyes again, he saw there were tears in John’s. A weird feeling settled in Alex’s chest.

“I’m so sorry you went through that relationship,” John said, his voice cracking.

Alex quickly shook his head. “It’s fine. It’s over now.” He wiped the tears away that threatened to spill over. He tugged on John’s arm and Alex’s boyfriend joined him on the bed to lie next to him, face to face.

“I’m glad you feel the way you do with me,” John said, cupping Alex’s face with a hand and stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“Me too,” Alex said.

They laid there in silence, a comfortable one, simply enjoying each other’s presence. After a while John sat up, dragging Alex with him, to reach for his guitar. Alex stayed glued to his side while John continued practising the song. He knew his position was probably not very convenient because he saw John angled his arms weirdly, so he moved to sit behind John and hooked his chin over John’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his middle.

“That’s better,” John hummed.

“You could’ve just asked,” Alex said.

John turned his head to show Alex his smile. “But I knew I didn’t have to.”

Alex huffed. “You’re turning my words against me.”

John pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “Deal with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Watch my demisexual self be unusually uncomfortable writing romantic fluff
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
